


eel juice and the jackpot

by lechatnoir



Series: one line (to your heart from mine ) [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3855217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lechatnoir/pseuds/lechatnoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for tumblr user remyleneau's prompt : 11. Things you said while you were drunk , with the request of the polyamorous OT4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	eel juice and the jackpot

It’s something like the accumulation of the entire year’s worth of work just dropping and hits them all on the head, with too many nights of them staying up and staring at computer screens and listening to audio recordings and honestly, when did everything get so dragged out and never ending?

 

At some point they had acquired a bottle of wine - ”No no no screw that fancy schmancy far too expensive wine – let’s get Josie’s Eel juice!” Foggy had said, before getting shoved by Karen who muttered “Lets not end up locked out of Matt’s apartment like last time, yeah?” 

Matt had only raised an eyebrow and hid a smile behind his cup of cold coffee from earlier this morning and said “Wait, when were you guys locked out of my apartment?” 

“When you were off being filmed on national television and being framed for shit you didn’t do” Claire said, walking into their office with a rustle of bags and the muffled ‘clink’ of bottles being placed on the table filled with papers and papers that seem to multiple by themselves. 

 

“You are a savior, Claire. “ Foggy had said, rummaging through the bags to pull out four bottles of Josie’s Eel Juice and pressing a kiss to Claire’s cheek. Claire only rolled her eyes fondly and plopped down on the desk, moving papers out of the way and opened up the bottles, handing them out one by one before taking a sip. 

 

It doesn’t take them long to get drunk, not really - not with all the stress and exhausted and sleep deprivation that had been hounding all of them. 

 

“Hey hey hey Karen – you know you’re so pretty Karen and and your eyes they’re like sapphires and – “ Foggy mumbles, before being interrupted by Claire who says “No they’re more like lapis lazuli! Get your gems straight, Frog man.” 

“Frog man? I’m not a frog! It’s Foggy! Not Froggy! I’m not some uh – some muppet!” 

 

“You’re like a fog horn Foggy.” Matt mutters, a smile slipping onto his face as he starts to laugh and sloppily tries to dodge Foggy gently slapping him on the shoulder. Instead, Foggy somewhat misses and they end up very very close together. 

 

“Uh – “ 

 

“Ooo looks like frog man and the duckling are gonna kiss” Claire says, snickering before poking at Karen’s shoulder, who just laughs into her bottle and mutters “Where’s my phone I gotta – “ 

Except that’s when Foggy mumbles “So uh – I think, I’m going to kiss you right now , Murdock.” 

And Matt’s train of thought might have short circuited at that point and it feels like his heart is hammering in his chest - or is that Foggy’s heart? - and he can’t tell anymore, just swallows and exhales a shaky “Okay”. 

 

It takes Foggy a few tries, sloppy coordination and all but Matt doesn’t pull away, not at all. In fact he eats it up and pulls Foggy closer before hesitantly breaking the kiss, breathing ragged and a smile on his face. 

 

“Frog man is smiling like a Broadway billboard right now, and Murdock looks like he’s on Cloud Nine.” Claire drawls, and Karen bursts into laughter and mumbles “Now I’m jealous.” to which Claire just winks at her and moves closer and says “C’mon, I’m pretty sure we can top that. “ before cradling Karen’s face and pressing a kiss to her lips, the taste of Eel Juice and faint lavender on their lips. 

“You know, we should – we should get out of here, and go back to my place there’s a bed and well - “ 

 

“Murdock, if you’re suggesting we sleep together –” 

 

“That’s exactly what I’m suggesting Foggy” 

 

“Why the hell didn’t you say so sooner, Murdock?” 

 

(Later that night, when they’ve stumbled into Matt’s apartment and collapsed on the bed, laughing and whispering into the night, pressing kisses to each other’s skins and keeping the nightmares at bay, they think of doing this on a more daily basis, maybe without alcohol next time.

 

The morning sun flickers through the window, and the world burns less, the scents of lavender and old oak trees and home keeping him at bay. 

 

It’s nice, to wake up next to the three people whom he fell in love with. 

 

Sometimes he thinks he’s cracked the jackpot.

 

Today was definitely that sort of day,)


End file.
